Swamp of Sorrows
The Swamp of Sorrows is a contested territory in the southern part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Among its murk-ridden marshes the green dragonspawn patrol at the behest of their dreaming mistress, Ysera. The great Dragon Aspect has warned of a lurking terror within the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, and her loyal servants are determined to protect the land from the emerging doom. Some draenei were led through the Dark Portal by a few unknown leaders with the hopes of finding a new life, and have settled in the Swamp Of Sorrows. Unfortunately, most of them were driven mad due to homesickness, and attack all on sight. The orc outpost of Stonard is the only civilized town in the swamp. It serves as a base for the Horde. While being rather isolated from other Horde settlements, it has gained new interest with the re-opening of the Dark Portal. Most of the swamp is dominated by nature. Wild beasts like crocolisks and jaguars hunt for prey, and ancient Bog Beasts wander through the land. Aggressive murloc tribes populate the coast and nearby caves. The Swamp of Sorrows stands on the eastern side of Azeroth, east of the Deadwind Pass, north of the Blasted Lands, and south of the Badlands. However, the only foot route to it is through Duskwood, then Deadwind Pass, although it can be noted you can get there from Redridge Mountains if you climb through the peaks south of Render's Valley. Getting there ; Alliance: From Darkshire, simply head east through Deadwind Pass and into the swamp. ; Horde: The Swamp of Sorrows is vital to some lower level Horde quests, but can be difficult to find. See Travel Guide:Reaching the Swamp of Sorrows for a detailed guide on how to get here. ; Neutral: Alternately for both factions, you can jump off the Thandol Span (that separates the Wetlands from the Arathi Highlands) into the sea, swim east, then south along the mountainous, impenetrable coast, past the Badlands, Burning Steppes, and the Redridge Mountains through to the Swamp of Sorrows, and right up to the north end of the Misty Reed Strand. While it's a very long swim, there are no mobs to deal with until you get where you need to be to find the crawlers. (Watch for swimming crocs!) Alternatively still, you can climb a barely noticeable mountain pass (denoted by vegetation) south of Render's Valley in the Redridge Mountains, which is just smooth enough to climb, and at its end, an almost unnoticeable gap in mountains to the west. Be careful not to fall to your doom at the other side. Geography The Swamp of Sorrows contains no raids or battlegrounds. The Temple of Atal'Hakkar (aka the Sunken Temple), an instanced dungeon for adventurers levels 50-56, can be found in the eastern part of the zone. The orc outpost, Stonard, can be found in this zone, and is a Horde travel hub (their nearest one to the Dark Portal), and the location of the master alchemist trainer. Harborage is a small village of draenei broken, who deal with both the Horde and the Alliance. Although Alliance has no travel hub in this zone, both Darkshire and Nethergarde Keep are valuable alternatives as their locations lets one run to the Swamp without encountering any enemies on the way. Maps and subregions Dungeons Travel hubs Flight paths from Stonard * Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Kargath, The Badlands * Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Adjacent regions Notable characters Swamp of Sorrows is home to several characters of note. At Stonard, Fel'zerul seeks aid in the battle against the Atal'ai. Near the entrance to the Blasted Lands, the Fallen Hero of the Horde attempts to cleanse the corruption that stems from a grand demon to the south. And southeast of Stonesplinter Junction, Watcher Biggs sends bold adventurers into the swamp in search of his lost shipment. Quests Quests in the Swamp of Sorrows are few and far between, stretched out across level 35-55. A few quests in this zone lead to the Sunken Temple, and so merit a visit. For the most part, however, this zone is seldom seen as a prime questing area. Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Blindweed (One of the few regions where you can gather it.) * Leather ** Green Whelp Scale (Skinning level 34-36 whelps) ** Shadowcat Hide (Skinning level 37-43 Panthers) ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Green Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin in around the Temple of Atal'Hakkar) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild creatures *Bog Beasts *Crabs *Crocolisks *Dragonspawn (green) *Dragon Whelps (green) *Drakes (green) *Frenzies *Lost Ones *Murlocs *Oozes *Sharks *Spiders *Swamp Jaguars fr:Marais des Chagrins Category:Swamp of Sorrows